vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsuki Bakugou
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Katsuki Bakugou (爆豪勝己 Bakugō Katsuki) is a member of Class 1-A and one of Izuku's main rivals. He is Izuku's complete foil, being stubborn, hot-headed, arrogant, and gifted. In spite of his poor decorum and snobbish attitude, he has very high standards for what a hero should be, looking up to All Might just as much as Izuku does. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Katsuki Bakugou Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 4 (First Appearance), 14 (Chapters 1-2), 15 (Chapters 3-4), 16 (Current) Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can convert his sweat into a nitroglycerin-like liquid to generate powerful explosions, Able to blind opponents, Limited Flight via Explosions Attack Potency: Building level (Casually destroyed several One-Point and Two-Point Bots during U.A.'s Entrance Exam. Narrowly defeated Deku using Full Cowl 8%, it should be noted that this Deku was not as strong as the one who fought against Chisaki. His strongest explosions are this powerful) Speed: Peak Human with Transonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Todoroki. Kept up with Toga, Mr. Compress, and Twice at the same time. Can outpace Deku using Full Cowl 5%, and can react to 8%) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Kirishima. Restrained Deku with a grip) Striking Strength: Building Class (Hurt Deku with a punch and a kick) Durability: Building level (Took a beating from a casual and restrained All Might. Able to withstand the recoil of his strongest explosions, although with some damage in his arms. Took attacks from Deku Full Cowl 5% as well as 8%) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with explosions Standard Equipment: Grenadier Bracers, a pair of gauntlets that store Bakugou's sweat, allowing him to release even more powerful explosions by concentrating his power into a massive burst of flame and heat at his target upon pulling the pin. Intelligence: Despite his cocky demeanor and hot-headed attitude, Bakugou's opinion of himself is not completely unwarranted. He is a straight-A student who is a genius in the use of his Quirk, being able to perform subtle lateral calculations and adjustments to propel himself at high speeds while maintaining maneuverability. In addition, he's trained himself to incorporate hand-to-hand combat into his Quirk's daily use, allowing him to quickly blast his way through most foes and completely overwhelming Izuku in their duel after he came with the intent to grievously harm. In addition, he is a perfectionist and a sore loser, constantly striving to improve himself through continuous study and training with his Quirk. However, his hot-headedness has proven to be a detriment on more than one occasion, causing him to forget his objective at hand in favor of blowing up whatever managed to agitate him. Weaknesses: Bakugou has a short temper and is rather arrogant, causing him to forget the task at hand in favor of blowing up whatever agitated him. He is foul-mouthed and is terrible at teamwork, believing himself to be number one and looks down upon those he considers weak. He has to keep himself hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce his explosions, rendering him virtually powerless in extremely cold and dry conditions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: "Explosion": Bakugou is able to convert his sweat into nitroglycerin to create explosions. The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become. So far, the signature use of his Quirk is through his hands; usually between punches or to shroud his fist with explosive energy. It is unknown if he can create explosions from any other part of his body. His most powerful Explosion so far (without the need of the Grenadier Bracers) was able to completely destroy Ochako's meteor rubble shower, knocking her down onto the ground at the same time and caused a shock wave that was felt throughout the stadium. *'Blast Rush Turbo:' Bakugou throws his hands back and then causes an explosion in his palms, to propel himself. *'Stun Grenade:' Katsuki creates a sphere of light with his hands to blind opponents. *'Howitzer Impact:' Katsuki spins himself around in the air, building up momentum for his explosions before firing a flaming tornado at his opponent that implodes on contact, causing a massive explosion. *'AP Shot:' Katsuki forms a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand and then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing his the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm, Katsuki creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete. He also has a rapid-fire version of this move, with decreased power in order to deal less severe damage to other humans. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Berserkers Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Musicians Category:Tier 8